Beautiful Goodbye
by SadistFujiFan
Summary: [One-shot, Golden Pair (kinda), Songfic] They break up, but Oishi can't get Eiji out of his head... It's lame, but R&R!


**Beautiful Goodbye**

By: SadistFujiFan

------------------------

Oishi looked over to where Eiji was laughing and joking with Momo, Echizen, and Fuji. From where he was standing, he couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it must have been funny because Momo and Eiji were doubled over in laughter. Fuji was obviously trying to hide his chuckling, but was having little success. Echizen, however, was blushing profoundly.

Eiji stopped laughing and looked up to where Oishi was, as though feeling the eyes on him. The pair's eyes met, and Oishi could see the pain and sorrow in Eiji's. After a moment of their gazes being locked, Eiji broke eye contact. Fuji, as if seeing this, put his arms around Eiji's shoulders and started talking to him in soft tones. Echizen and Momo moved away to give the two some privacy.

_Fed up with my destiny_

_And this place of no return_

_Think I'll take another day_

_And slowly watch it burn_

_It doesn't really matter how the time goes by_

_Cause I still remember you and I_

_And that beautiful goodbye_

Oishi, frowning, tore his gaze away from the group and walked towards where Tezuka was standing, watching a match between Kaido and Kawamura. Inui was scorekeeping.

"Who's winning?" Oishi watched the game with interest. Kaido seemed to be going all out with his Snake and Boomerang Snake, but Kawamura seemed to be giving his all with power.

"Kaido," Tezuka replied.

Kaido scored the point with his Boomerang Snake. "Game, Kaido! 5-4! Change Court!"

The game soon ended, with Kaido winning 6-4. Tezuka ended practice soon after.

Oishi waited for everyone to leave so he could lock up. After he locked up, he started home.

As he walked through the street, Oishi saw an ice cream shop. This was the same shop where Eiji and he had confessed their feelings to each other.

_We staggered through these empty streets_

_Laughing arm in arm_

_The night had made a mess in me_

_Your confessions kept me warm_

_And I don't really miss you, I just need to know_

_Do you ever think of you and I_

_And that beautiful goodbye_

They had been laughing about that day's practice. Oishi shook his head. It was pointless to think about it now. They had broken up only two months later.

They had gotten together after Nationals. It hadn't worked, and even the Golden Pair had been broken up. Now, Oishi did doubles with Kawamura, and Eiji was paired with Fuji or Momo, although it was usually Fuji.

Shaking thoughts of Eiji out of his head, Oishi continued on his way home.

--------------

The next day at practice, Oishi was seen talking things over with Tezuka. They were watching a match between Momo and Echizen. They seemed to be talking about the match. However, if one could look into Oishi's mind, it was all about Eiji.

_When I see you now I wonder how_

_I could've watched you walk away_

_If I let you down_

_Please forgive me now_

_For that beautiful goodbye_

Eiji was having a match with Fuji in the court next to where Momo and Echizen were. Oishi couldn't help look over. A wave of sorrow washed over him. How could he have let him go?

"Oishi," Tezuka was looking at him. Oishi then realized that Tezuka had been calling him for a while now.

"Sorry Tezuka. What were you saying?"

"Ryuzaki-sensei is calling us."

"Oh. Sure, let's go."

_In these days of no regrets_

_I'll keep mine to myself_

_And all the things we never said_

_I can say for someone else_

_And nothing lasts forever, but we always try_

_And I just can't help but wonder why_

_We let in pass us by_

Oishi looked back at where Eiji was playing. He seemed to be playing like usual, but Oishi could tell that Eiji wasn't enjoying himself.

-------------------

A week later, Seigaku had a practice match with Fudomine. Oishi played Doubles 2 with Kawamura, and Eiji played Doubles 1 with Fuji. Kaido was Singles 3, Momo was Singles 2, and Echizen was Singles 1. For Fudomine, Doubles 2 was Mori and Uchimura, Doubles 1 was Ishida and Sakurai, Singles 3 was Ibu, Singles 2 was Kamio, and Singles 1 was Tachibana. Inui and Tezuka switched off being referee.

Oishi watched Eiji and Fuji's game with never-wavering attention. Eiji's play hadn't been affected at all by the separation of the Golden Pair, whereas Oishi's had. Even his Moon Volleys were going out a third of the time. Another third of the time, they were going too shallow. Kawamura also didn't understand Oishi like Eiji had, and vice versa.

_When I see you now I wonder how_

_I could've watched you walk away_

_If I let you down_

_Please forgive me now_

_For that beautiful goodbye_

All five games were played. Seigaku won Doubles 1, Singles 3, and Singles 1. The Oishi-Kawamura pair wasn't very intune with each other yet, and Momo lost to the speed demon Kamio.

Oishi watched as Momo and Kamio had a vocal war while Tachibana and Tezuka talked. Ibu seemed to have caught Echizen. Echizen was stuck listening to Ibu mumble nonstop.

Oishi turned a bit and saw Fuji and Eiji together. They were laughing. Nowadays, Oishi felt like he was an outsider to Seigaku. Even Fuji didn't talk to him much, or anyone, for that matter. Only Tezuka talked to him, but that was on school matters.

_Baby, what can I do?_

_Oh to get through to you_

_And sometimes I cry_

_It's a fool's lullaby_

_Sometimes I cry_

_It's just a fool's lullaby_

_Oh...?_

_I turn yeah to your strength_

_Yeah_

Oishi missed Eiji and the connection they had. However, he could never get that back.

-------------------------

That was horrible... this idea wouldn't leave me until I wrote it, but I didnt want to. Break up the Golden Pair? like I could. But I did...

The song was "Beautiful Goodbye" (hence the title) by Amanda Marshall

Please Review! But please, FLAME ME!


End file.
